Fanfiction SasuSaku Death Of Love
by Harunia03
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang memiliki seorang ayah pembunuh. Kini ayahnya sendiri akan membunuhnya? dan ibunya? dia terbunuh tepat didepan kepalanya sendiri.


Death of Love

Author : Amaniah Sani

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : sad, drama, romance.

Rating : T

Length : oneShot

Category : OOC

Story by : Harunia – Chan

Angin malam yang begitu dingin, dedaunan yang gugur pun berputar mengikuti pergerakan angin, pohon-pohon pun tak ketinggalan melambai-lambaikan daun-daunnya yang tumbuh dirantingnya itu. Hanya ada suara angin, begitu damai, bulan pun saat ini menampakkan sinarnya diikuti para bintang yang mengelilingi langit hitam. Namun keadaan diluar sana sangat berbalik dibandingkan suasana di salah satu rumah di desa Konoha..

 _Plaak !..._ terdengar suara tamparan begitu keras, wanita itu.. wanita yang ditamparnya itu kini sudah duduk tersungkur dilantai sambil memegangi pipinya.

" keterlaluan… bisa-bisanya kau menuduh aku, dasar istri tak tau diuntung…." Bentak seorang laki-laki.

 _Plaak !_ tamparan itu pun mendarat lagi dipipi wanita yang diduga bernama Tsunade itu, Tsunade pun hanya menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tak jauh dari situ terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar, tubuhnya gemetar, sepertinya dia ketakutan… tapi pipinya kini sudah basah. Gadis itu, Sakura… anak dari kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar di ruang tamu itu. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ? dia tak tega ibunya diperlakukan seperti itu, ayah macam apa dia? Menyiksa istrinya, padahal ibunya tak menuduh, tapi hanya memastikan saja.

Sakit… kini hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik, melihat ibunya menangis tersungkur disana, rasanya ingin melawan ayahnya, tapi ia takut ayahnya terlalu keras.. semenjak ada berita dari penduduk desa bahwa Ayahnya telah membunuh sebuah keluarga, kini sikap ayahnya jadi berubah, sangat kasar, tak jarang ibunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

" kalau kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, dan melaporkanku ke polisi. Akan ku bunuh kau !" bentak laki-laki itu. Sontak Tsunade terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu. Tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu pun pergi keluar dan membanting pintu begitu keras, membuat Sakura yang sedang menangis di balik pintu kamarnya itu terkejut.

Melihat ayahnya sudah pergi, Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya dan duduk tepat didepan ibunya. Emerald nya kembali berair saat dilihatnya luka dibibir ibunya, dan kedua pipinya memerah akibat tamparan laki-laki kejam itu. Sontak Sakura langsung memeluk ibunya erat, tubuhnya gemetar, ibunya pun menyadari itu… _' maafkan ibu Sakura, seharusnya ibu tak melibatkan kau dengan masalah kami '_ ibunya pun membalas pelukan Sakura erat.

" ibu.. kenapa ayah jahat ?" Tanya Sakura disela tangisannya, namun masih berada dipelukan ibunya

" ayah tak jahat, ayah hanya emosi. Memang tak seharusnya ibu menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada ayahmu " jawab ibunya lembut..

" tadi ayah bilang akan membunuh ibu… kita harus lapor polisi, biar ayah dipenjara saja dan tidak mengganggu kita lagi " ujar Sakura yang tangisannya sudah mulai reda. Namun ibunya tak menjawab, ia malah melepaskan pelukan anaknya, dipegangnya kedua bahu Sakura, dimatanya terlihat kemarahan. Mata Sakura membulat melihat tatapan ibunya, apakah ia salah bicara ?

" Ayahmu tak akan membunuh ibu, dia juga bukan pengganggu! " bentak Tsunade, namun tak terlalu keras….

" tapi kata penduduk desa, ayah sudah membunuh sebuah keluarga, tak seharusnya ibu masih membelanya " teriak Sakura pada ibunya.

 _Plaakk!_ Kini Sakura sedang memegangi pipinya itu

" ayahmu bukan pembunuh ! apa kau mau mempunyai ayah yang ternyata seorang pembunuh ?" kini bentakkannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan genggaman ibunya dan perlahan menjauh dari ibunya, air matanya pun tak hentinya jatuh kelantai, sakit hatinya kini bertambah. Kenapa ? Sakura hanya sayang pada ibunya, ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada ibunya, tapi ibunya tak mengerti sama sekali.

" Sa-sakura maafkan ibu " menyesal apa yang barusan di buatnya, kini ibunya mencoba mendekati anaknya yang mencoba menjauh dari lantai yang didudukinya tadi. Sakura terus menghindar, diapun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan dibukanya pintu rumahnya, diambilnya sepasang sepatu, ia pun langsung berlari. Menyadari kepergian anaknya, Tsunade pun mencoba mengejarnya, namun sayang.. Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang sedari tadi mengibas-ngibaskan pepohonan dan membuat benda-benda ringan terbang. Terlihat awan-awan malam sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi bulan, bintang – bintang pun satu persatu menghilang. Namun hari yang semakin malam ini tak membuat gadis merambut _soft pink_ itu kembali pulang, ia malah berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya.

Terdengar segukan dari gadis itu, emeraldnya pun tak terlihat jelas karena air matanya. Berlari sambil menangis, ia pun tak tau mau kemana, menyadari kalau ia sudah jauh dari rumahnya, dan tak terdengar suara panggilan ibunya lagi. Ia pun berhenti, terlihat ada sebuah rumah kosong tepat didepan Sakura berdiri, ia pun tak tau ini dimana, apa sekarang Sakura sudah keluar desa ?. dihampiri rumah kosong itu, dilihatnya sebuah dinding hitam yang berada didepannya, _'sepertinya_ _rumah ini habis terbakar'_.. ujar inner Sakura, ia pun menghapus air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

" apakah penghuni rumah ini selamat ?" dilihatnya depan rumah kosong itu yang sudah setengah hancur, hanya ada kayu-kayu habis terbakar, dan dinding hitam yang masih berdiri.

" atau mereka sudah …" deg… ucapnya terhenti saat ia mengingat ayahnya, emeraldnya kini mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi.. _duugh_.. Sakura jatuh duduk didepan rumah kosong itu, tangisnya kini pecah lagi. Ia takut, Sakura takut terjadi apa-apa pada ibunya, apalagi saat ayahnya mengatakan ingin membunuh ibunya.

Kedua tangannya menelungkup wajahnya, tangisnya pun semakin pecah, namun tak ada orang satu pun disana. Menyadari itu Sakura mengusap air matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ada sebuah tulisan di dinding hitam tepat didepannya.

' kenapa menangis? ' tulisan itulah yang tertera disana, seperti tulisan dari kapur putih. Sakura perlahan mengambil jarak tempat duduknya tadi, namun posisinya masih sama.

" a..aapakah ada orang ?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, matanya menelusuri sekeliling tempat itu memastikan siapa yang menulis kalimat itu barusan.

' jangan takut ' kini kalimat yang tadi menghilang dan muncul kalimat lain.

Emeraldnya membulat, sebenarnya siapa yang menulis itu ? apakah ada hantu disini ?

" siapa kau? " Tanya Sakura ketakutan, kini emeraldnya fokus kearah dinding hitam itu, ternyata benar, tulisan itu berganti lagi…

'aku yang punya rumah ini'

Sakura tak menjawabnya, tapi kini ketakutannya sudah mulai reda. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin ia sedikit stress setelah masalahnya tadi, dan ia mengira sesuatu yang terjadi sekarang hanya halusinasi.

'jangan takut, kemarilah'

Tulisan yang tadi menghilang dan tertulis lagi yang baru. Sejenak Sakura terkejut, apa yang ia kira halusinasi namun seperti nyata, tangannya kini mengusap-usap matanya memastikan kalau ini nyata.. perlahan ia mendekat kearah dinding hitam itu dan duduk diatas lantai yang kotor didepan dinding itu. Emeraldnya terus memandangi tulisan itu.

" apa kau hantu ?" Tanya Sakura, suasana disitu sangat sepi, terlihat sedikit angker, hanya terdengar suara angin dan suara Sakura yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri, namun ia sadar ternyata disini memang ada hantu.

'begitulah' jawab hantu itu dengan menulis di dinding hitam itu.. Sakura sama sekali tak takut, malah ia sedikit merasa senang karena ada teman bicara, walaupun dibalas hanya sebuah tulisan. Sakura tak membalas lagi, tapi diwajahnya ada sebuah senyuman.

'maukah berteman denganku ?' sontak Sakura terkejut, berteman ? berteman dengan hantu? Bagaimana bisa..

" bagaimana bisa ? aku saja tak bisa melihat dirimu ? mendengar suaramu saja tidak " balas Sakura dengan pertanyaan lagi.

'tapi aku bisa melihatmu' balas hantu itu.

" aaa.." gumam Sakura pelan

'siapa namamu'

" Sakura… " jawab Sakura senyumannyapun kini terukir..

'aku Sasuke'

Sekilas Sakura heran dengan apa yang dibacanya itu..

" eh… hantu juga punya nama ya ?" guman Sakura sambil memandang tulisan itu..

'hantu juga pernah hidup' jawab hantu itu yang bernama Sasuke, terlihat datar kalau dilihat dengan jawabannya itu, atau hantu itu marah pada Sakura..

" heheh.. maaf aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau marah ya " ujar Sakura, kalau dipikir-pikir jika hantu marah pasti bisa gawat, bisa-bisa Sakura diajak bersamanya juga..

'tidak' jawab Sasuke..

kini Sasuke berada tepat di depan Sakura, ia hanyalah bayangan, Sakura tak dapat melihatnya, namun ia dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas, melihat senyuman itu, sangat berbeda saat ia menangis tadi. Sakura yang duduk bertumpu pada lututnya itu, kesal melihat jawaban Sasuke, kini pipinya mengembung dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Sasuke pun yang meihatnya malah tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman Sakura berada disini. Seandainya Sakura dapat melihat wajahnya, mungkin itu membuat Sasuke senang. Namun bukan itu tujuannya, ia ingin membuat Sakura bahagia, namun untuk seorang hantu mustahil melakukan itu pada manusia. tapi.. sepertinya ia menyukai gadis itu…

'apa kau marah ?' Tanya Sasuke

" tidak " jawab Sakura yang sepertinya membalas jawaban yang sama. Sakura heran, Sasuke tak membalasnya lagi, jangan-jangan dia marah..

" eh..anu.. apa kau laki-laki ?" sedikit gugup, tak tau apa lagi yang ingin ditanyakan Sakura, ia hanya takut kalau Sasuke marah

'kau pikir namaku seperti perempuan?' tulisan itu akhirnya berganti juga, itu berarti Sasuke tak marah padanya..

" oh.. heheh aku kira " ceikikan Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum, Seandainya Sakura bisa melihat senyumannya itu.

'kau sedang apa malam-malam keluar rumah, apalagi sampai kesini?' Tanya Sasuke, ekspresi Sakura kini berubah seperti pertama datang ke sini, Sasuke sedikit menyesal sudah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Sakura duduk meringkuk melingkarkan lututnya dengan kedua tangannya, dagunya pun bertumpu pada lututnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi sedih

" kedua orang tuaku bertengkar, ayahku memperlakukan ibuku dengan kasar " begitu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bertanya dengan menulis didinding hitam itu.

'ayahmu ada dirumah?' Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat tulisan itu..

" tidak, dia sudah pergi, aku tak tau dia kemana " jawab Sakura lirih..

'kalau begitu ibumu dirumah sendiri?'

"iya" Sakura teringat saat ibunya mencoba mengejarnya tadi, ia jadi merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya ia lari, harusnya ia ada dirumah untuk menenangkan ibunya..

'kalau begitu pulanglah' pinta Sasuke, Sakura tau sekali maksudnya. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya langsung membersihkan rok belakangnya yang kotor. Dia melihat lagi kedinding hitam itu

'Sakura' panggil Sasuke lewat tulisan

" ya Sasuke – kun ?" sahut Sakura, Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut atas panggilan akrabnya itu..

'apa kau akan kembali?'

" ya tentu, setiap malam aku akan kesini" senyumanpun muncul lagi diwajahnya..

'terimakasih Sakura – chan' Sakura yang melihat balasannya malah menampakkan semburat merah di pipi putihnya itu, untung saja disitu gelap jadi Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

' _ah bagaimana bisa aku tersipu malu pada hantu yang wujudnya saja tak dapat kulihat'_ ujar inner Sakura sambil menatap dinding yang masih bertulisan sebelumnya.

" sama-sama, aku pergi ya " menyadari Sasuke tak membalasnya iapun langsung pergi. Sasuke terlihat sedih dengan kepergian Sakura, tapi ia bahagia karena Sakura berjanji akan datang kesini setiap malam..

.

.

Keesokan malamnya

'bagaimana ibumu?' dilihatnya tulisan yang diduga pasti itu Sasuke, Sakura yang membacanya tak langsung membalasnya. Kini ia sibuk tengah mengeluarkan makanan didalam tas yang dibawanya, iapun sudah duduk didepan dinding hitam dengan beralasan Koran yang sudah disiapkannya dari rumah.

" baik, ia sudah baikkan " jawab Sakura yang tengah mengunyah sushi yang sudah disiapkan ibunya itu, namun ibunya hanya tau kalau ia pergi kerumah temannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa senang, bagaimana tidak Sakura sudah menepati janjinya.

'baguslah' jawab Sasuke singkat, Sakura yang membacanya hanya tersenyum sambil meneruskan kegiatannya itu..

" ohh.. ya berapa umurmu ?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah menghabiskan makanannya..

'16, kau?' jawab Sasuke, Sakura meminum air yang dibawanya sambil membaca tulisan di dinding itu..

" kita sama " balas Sakura dengan senyuman, tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke juga tersenyum.

" apakah tidak ada lampu? disini gelap sekali " emerald Sakurapun menelusuri sekelilingnya. Disana memang gelap, namun karena ada cahaya bulan saja Sakura bisa membaca tulisan Sasuke..

'seharusnya kau bawa tadi'

" kau benar" emeraldnya kini memandang dinding itu, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke berada disana dan mungkin sekarang sedang menatapnya..

" ngomong-ngomong kapan kau meninggal ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran..

'2 bulan yang lalu' jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terkejut..

" eh ternyata belum lama?" Tanya lagi Sakura yang kini sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya.. menyadari Sasuke tak membalasnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Sasuke – kun, bolehkan aku bertanya tentangmu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati..

'boleh' terlihat sebuah garis lengkung kecil diwajah Sakura atas jawaban Sasuke.

" kenapa kau meninggal?" kini emeraldnya pun terus memandang dinding itu menunggu jawabannya, kedua tangannya kini bertumpu lututnya. Sedikit lama, namun ia tau kalau Sasuke pasti sekarang sedang sedih karna pertanyaan itu, tapi Sakura tetap menunggu jawabannya..

'aku dibunuh'

Sontak Sakura kaget membacanya..

" aku pikir kau meninggal karena kebakaran " alis Sakura pun menyatu

'memang benar'

Kini Sakura bingung, ia pun hanya menyerngitkan dahi tak langsung menjawabnya..

"aku tak mengerti" ujar Sakura yang masih dengan kegiatannya itu

'aku diikat didalam rumah ini, lalu ia membakar rumah ini dengan sengaja' ujar Sasuke

Sakurapun terkejut "a..a..apa ? siapa yang melakukan ini?"

'ayahku'

Deg.. Sakura benar-benar terkejut, emeraldnya membulat saat membaca tulisan itu, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan ayahnya..

" ba..baagaimana bi..sa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih syok mengetahuinya.

'dia sudah membunuh ibuku, karena aku melihat kejadian itu, ia tak mau aku membertahu siapapun. Namun aku menolak, aku mengancam akan melaporkannya kepolisi, tapi ternyata ia malah membuatku seperti ini'

Melihat tulisan yang cukup panjang itu, Sakura semakin syok. Entak kenapa, kejadian itu sama seperti apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Tanpa sadar emerald miliknya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi. ia takut, ia takut itu terjadi pada ibunya, tapi sejak kemarin malam, ayahnya juga belum pulang. Mungkin dia tak pulang itu jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis menjadi kawatir, entah kenapa kalau melihat gadis berhelai _soft pink_ itu menangis hatinya merasa sakit, rasanya ia ingin memeluknya, ia ingin membelai rambut _soft pink_ nya itu. Namun apa daya, ia hanyalah hantu yang bisa memandangnya saja..

'ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?' Tanya Sasuke kawatir

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya, diusap air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya, agar ia bisa membaca tulisan yang baru ditulis sasuke itu..

" Sasuke – kun" panggil Sakura lirih, namun Sasuke tak membalasnya.

" entah kenapa apa yang terjadi padamu, itu yang selama ini aku takutkan " ujar Sakura yang tatapannya kearah lantai..

'apa maksudmu?'

" ayahku mengancam akan membunuh ibuku, itu karena ibuku mengira ayahku telah membunuh satu keluarga yang orang-orang bicarakan " nada suaranya semakin rendah, mimik wajahnya pun tampak sangat sedih. Sasuke semakin sakit melihat Sakura seperti itu, entah kenapa, padahal baru 2 hari ia bertemu dengannya tapi perasaan itu sudah serasa mereka sudah bersama sangat lama.

'apa kau percaya pada orang-orang yang mengatakan itu?'

" tapi salah satu dari mereka melihatnya" sahut Sakura meyakinkan.

'kalau begitu lindungi ibumu' balas Sasuke

" iya kau benar" ujar Sakura sedih

"lalu kenapa ayahmu membunuh ibumu?" Tanya Sakura kearah topik lain..

'ayahku selingkuh dibelakang ibuku, dan ibuku mengetahuinya. Tapi ayahku marah dan langsung membunuh ibuku'

" selingkuh ?" gumam Sakura penasaran..

'ya, ayahku selingkuh, namun sudah sangat lama. Dan ibuku baru mengetahui sekarang' ujar Sasuke. Sakura yang membacanya turut sedih.

 _Permasalahan ini sama, ibuku dan ibunya Sasuke sama-sama menuduh ayah kami. Aku takut… ibu…_

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, Sakura setiap malam tepatnya jam 8 selalu ke rumah kosong itu untuk menemui Sasuke, ya namun yang ditemuinya tak pernah tampak. Hati Sakura perlahan-lahan semakin baik dengan bertemu hantu Sasuke, lebih tepatnya hanyalah bayangannya. Ditambah ayahnya tak pulang, itu membuatnya lega karena ibunya bisa baik-baik saja dirumah.

Suatu hari, saat Sakura sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk pergi kerumah kosong itu, ia dikejutkan dengan suara dobrakkan pintu. Saat ia mengeceknya, betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat ayahnya datang secara tiba-tiba, dan disana sudah ada ibunya..

" cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian, kita akan pergi dari sini!" pinta ayah Sakura kasar. Tsunade yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, bagaimana tidak.. suaminya yang sudah lama tak pulang pada saat pulang malah menyuruhnya pergi.

" apa ? apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Tsunade sedikit emosi..

" jangan banyak bicara kau ! cepat bereskan !" laki-laki itu pun mendorong Tsunade sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai, Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung menghampiri ibunya dan membantu berdiri.

" apa maksud ayah ? kenapa tiba-tiba kita disuruh pergi " Tanya Sakura sedikit takut..

" kau anak kecil tak perlu tau! " teriak laki-laki itu, kini Sakura mulai geram, hatinya sakit, apa-apaan dia, seenaknya pergi dan datang kesini, , dan menyuruh kami pergi, rumah itu memang milik Tsunade..

" aku bukan anak kecil lagi. memangnya kenapa kita harus pergi ? apa ayah membunuh orang lagi hah..?" teriak Sakura, ayah maupun ibunya pun sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan putrinya itu.

" kau ini..!" _plakk!_ Tangan laki-laki itu pun mendarat dipipi mulus Sakura, yang ditamparnya saat ini hanya meringis kesakitan. Perlahan emerald itu pun menjatuhkan air matanya..

" apa kau tak pernah mengajarkan anakmu sopan santun hah ? " teriak laki-laki itu pada Tsunade, kini Tsunade hanya memeluk Sakura yang sedang menangis lepas tamparan ayahnya itu.

" bukankah ayah yang mengajarkan itu ?" sahut Sakura yang emosinya semakin memuncak..

Karena muak atas perkataan anaknya, laki-laki itu semakin marah, namun ia tak melakukan apapun, melainkan pergi sambil mengancam kedua orang itu..

" kalian berdua… tak akan ku biarkan!" ujar laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dan ibunya dan lekas keluar sambil membanting pintu. Sakura dan Ibunya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya, namun mereka tak peduli, asal laki-laki itu sudah pergi itu jauh lebih baik..

.

.

Kini Tsunade sudah terlelap ditempat tidurnya, Sakura yang duduk disamping ibunya, entah apa yang Sakura rasakan, ia begitu sedih setiap melihat ibunya, baru sebentar mereka bahagia, tapi laki-laki kejam itu datang lagi dan melakukan seenaknya hatinya.

Kini Sakura membiarkan ibunya beristirahat, ia tutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya. Mungkin saat ini ia akan pergi kerumah kosong itu, yang pasti ia ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada Sasuke.

.

.

'kau menangis lagi?' terlihat tulisan di dinding hitam yang diduga bekas terbakar itu. Sakura pun sudah duduk di depannya.

" Sasuke – kun.." panggil Sakura lirih..

'aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi aku begitu sedih melihatmu seperti ini' balas Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam, Sasuke pun semakin sedih, mengapa? Kalau saja ia masih hidup, ia ingin memeluknya, ia ingin mengusap air matanya. Sasuke pun semakin benci dengan ayahnya yang telah membunuhnya itu.

'ayahmu lagi?' Tanya Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya membacanya, wajahnya semakin sedih, Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin tak kuasa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura berbicara..

" apa yang harus aku lakukan? "emeraldnya pun tertuju ke didinding hitam itu.

'sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumah itu, bawa ibumu. Lalu kau laporkan ayahmu ke polisi' Sasuke pun memberi sarannya.

" tapi ia akan membunuh ibuku " ujar Sakura yang mulai kawatir..

'kau pergi ketempat yang ayahmu tak tau'

Sakura pun memikirkan saran Sasuke, kini perasaannya mulai lega, ia berencana, ia dan ibunya akan pindah rumah besok pagi lalu melaporkan ayahnya kepolisi, dan itu semua akan membuat hidup mereka tenang lagi..

" terimakasih Sasuke – kun " gadis yang mempunyai rambut _soft pink_ itu pun tersenyum, Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Begitu nyaman, begitu hangat saat gadis itu menunjukkan senyumannya.

Mereka pun masih berkomunikasi, Sakura juga menceritakan kejadian disekolahnya, tentang teman-temannya. kesedihannya tak nampak lagi diwajahnya.. itu adalah kebahagiaan kedua Sakura setelah ibunya.

" emm.. Sasuke – kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya Sakura sambil memainkan jarinya.

'kenapa tidak?' balas Sasuke

" apa ayahmu masih hidup?" kini ekspresi Sakura menjadi penasaran.

'ya' jawab Sasuke singkat.

" dimana dia sekarang ? dipenjara ?" Sakura pun mulai serius..

'sepertinya tidak, dia pernah datang sekali kerumah ini' jelas Sasuke

Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya " untuk apa ?"

'mengambil barang yang masih utuh sepertinya'

"keterlaluan, memang tak ada orang yang mengetahui tentang pembunuhan ini?" Sakura mulai sedikit kesal.

'aku tidak tau' Sakura yang membacanya merasa kasihan sekaligus sedih. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan itu.

'Sakura – chan' panggil Sasuke..

" ya " sahut Sakura semangat..

'maukah kau membantukku?'

" membantu apa ?" penasaran Sakura, apa yang ia bisa lakukan untuk membatu hantu ?..

'tolong carikan ayahku, dan laporkan ia ke polisi' pinta Sasuke, Sakura pun hanya terdiam melihat tulisan itu..

'apa kau mau?' pinta Sasuke lagi..

" emm.. bagaimana caranya? Aku kan tak pernah melihat ayahmu" Tanya Sakura

'dia bekerja dikonoha, didesa mu'

" siapa namanya ?" Tanya Sakura lagi

'Orochimaru' Sakura sangat terkejut setelah membacanya, nama itu… Orochimaru ayah Sasuke ? Sakura menjadi ketakutan, diambilah jaraknya dengan dinding itu, air matanya pun tak bisa ditahannya, Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya, langkahnya semakin menjauhi dinding itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi bingung, apa yang terjadi? Apa Sakura mengenal ayahnya?. Tak lama Sakura pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke semakin bingung, Sakura terus berlari sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh onyx Sasuke.

Seminggu sudah Sakura tak datang menemuai Sasuke, Sasuke semakin kawatir, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. Sementara dirumah Sakura, terlihat Sakura mengurung diri dikamarnya, ia belum pindah sampai saat ini seperti saran Sasuke. Sakura terus menangis dikamarnya, ia juga tak mau makan, Tsunade sangat kawatir, ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura, setiap Tsunade bertanya Sakura selalu Membukam.

 _Bllaakk !_

Terdengar suara pintu begitu keras membuat Sakura terkejut. Tapi kini Sakura terlihat sangat marah, ia tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Ia pun keluar untuk menemui laki-laki kejam itu, tak ketinggalan Tsunade sudah ada disana.

"mau apa kau kemari pembunuh?" teriak Sakura yang sudah berdiri di hadapan ayah dan ibunya dengan nafas terengah-engah..

" Sakura.. kau harus istirahat " bujuk Tsunade mencoba membawa Sakura kekamarnya, namun Sakura melepaskan genggaman ibunya langsung menghampiri ayahnya.

" kami tak terima tamu seorang pembunuh, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini" bentak Sakura, yang membuat ayahnya sangat marah, didoronglah Sakura sampai terjatuh, laki-laki itu pun terlihat pergi ke arah dapur. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, namun Sakura bangkit dan langsung mengejar ayahnya, tak ketinggalan Tsunade yang menghawatirkan Sakura juga mengikutinya.

Sakura dikejutkan oleh ayahnya yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tak disangka terlihat ia sudah memegang pisau dapur.

" dasar anak durhaka ! kau memang harus mati…!" jleebb… emeraldnya membulat, air matanya pun mendesak keluar, rasanya ingin teriak namun tak bisa, tubuhnya kaku dan gemetar. Pisau itu… pisau itu sudah tertanam tepat diperut ibunya. ya, ibunya menyelamatkan Sakura dengan mengorbankan dirinya. Ayahnya yang melakukan perbuatan keji itu hanya diam mematung, kini pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang memangku ibunya yang bersimpuh darah itu..

" i..ibu.. ibu.. ibuuu " tangisnya pecah melihat ibunya seperti ini, namun ibunya sempat mengatakan sesuatu..

" t..tolong j..ja..jangan bunuh Saku..ra, Orochimaru " matanya tertutup lepas mengatakan itu pada suaminya, Sakura yang menyadarinya semakin histeris. Namun berbeda dengan ayahnya, terlihat tatapan yang mematikan yang ditunjukkan pada Sakura.

"kau… kau benar-benar anak durhaka" teriak Orochimaru, Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan, dilepaskan ibunya, ia pun mundur mencoba menjauhi ayahnya.

" ayah.." emeraldnya semakin basah, ia yakin saat ini ayahnya akan membunuhnya…

"memang anak tak tau diuntung ! ini semua gara-garamu Sakura" geram Orochimaru yang perlahan mendekati Sakura yang mencoba menghindarinya.

"bukankah ayah yang membunuh ibu! Dan.. dan orang yang sebelumnya sudah ayah bunuh, itu adalah istri dan anakmu !" ujar Sakura yang tangisannya belum berhenti. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa ibunya adalah selingkuhan ayahnya, dan dia dan Sasuke.. adalah saudara. Jadi yang membunuh Sasuke adalah ayahnya sendiri, ya ayahnya Sakura adalah ayah dari Sasuke juga.

Orochimaru yang mendengarnya terkejut, tau dari mana dia ? ia berpikir kalau dibiarkan akan sangat berbahaya, ya.. ia memutuskan akan membunuh Sakura sekarang juga.

"jadi kau sudah tau semuanya ya" ujar Orochimaru dengan seringai jahatnya. Kini Sakura terpojok didepan pintu yang tertutup, sedangkan Orochimaru semakin mendekat.

"akan kubunuh kauu!" Orochimaru pun berniat mencekik Sakura, namun Sakura berhasil menendang ayahnya hingga terjatuh, inilah kesempatannya untuk kabur, ia pun membuka pintu dan lekas kabur tanpa alas kaki. Tak ketinggalan, Orochimaru terlihat mengejar Sakura, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, dari kejauhan ada dua penduduk desa, ada sedikit lega dihati Sakura.

"hah..hah..hah.. tolong aku" pinta Sakura yang terengah-engah habis berlari pada kedua orang itu..

"ada apa?" Tanya seorang dari mereka..

"ayahku.. ayahku sudah membunuh ibuku, dan sekarang ia akan membunuhku" jelas Sakura yang masih ketakutan itu..

"apa? Sudah kuduga dia adalah pelakunya" dua orang pria itu pun mulai marah..

"aku akan panggil penduduk desa, dan kau panggil yang lain untuk mengurusi mayat Tsunade " sahut salah satu dari mereka. Mereka pun segera melakukan rencananya, Sakura pun juga lari dari tempat itu, ia kini tahu harus pergi kemana.

" ibu…"

.

.

" hah..hah.." desah Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di depan dinding itu..

'Sakura – chan' terlihat tulisan Sasuke di dinding hitam itu.

Nafas Sakura belum teratur, diiringi air mata yang terus mengalir, hatinya sakit, sangat sakit, saat tau bahwa yang membunuh Sasuke adalah ayahnya, terlebih sekarang ibunya juga dibunuh. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia merasa hidupnya tak berguna lagi, ibunya yang satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki Sakura namun kini sudah pergi.

Tangis Sakura semakin keras, tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya pun menelungkup ke lututnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin kawatir, ia tak pernah melihat tangisan Sakura seperti ini. Panggilan yang ditulisnya pun belum dibacanya, wajahnya tak terlihat, ia terus menunduk sambil terus menangis.

'Sakura – chan' tak ada balasan, Sakura tetap masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura – chan" suara itu, Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu, kini kepalanya sudah terangkat, emeraldnya mencari sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"si..siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura..

" Sakura – chan, aku Sasuke" deg.. matanya terbelalak kaget, Sasuke ? seperti inikah suara Sasuke ?

"Sa..suke – kun" air matanya pun berhenti, setelah apa yang barusan diengarnya.

"ya, kau kenapa? Aku mohon jangan buatku khawatir lagi" ujar Sasuke terdengar sedih setelah sekian lama tak melihat Sakura.

Sakura masih belum percaya, bukankah Sasuke hanya bisa berbicara lewat tulisan?.. ah hantu bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Kini Sakura saatnya memberitahu Sasuke semuanya. Semua kebenaran yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

" Sasuke sekarang aku tahu siapa ayahmu" ujar Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan dinding hitam itu.

" apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke yang suaranya semakin jelas.

"ayahku" singkat Sakura..

"ayahmu? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke pun kembali bertanya, terdengar ia sangat penasaran.

" yang membunuh kau dan ibumu adalah ayahmu, dia adalah ayahku juga. Ternyata selingkuhan ayahmu adalah ibuku" jelas Sakura, Sasuke terkejut dan belum membalas perkataan Sakura..

"dan.. dia.. dia sudah membunuh ibuku " jerit Sakura yang air matanya sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya itu, tangisnya kini kembali lagi. Dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya benar-benar terkejut, kini dia semakin sakit, ayahnya sudah membunuh ibunya Sakura dan itu berarti ibunya juga, terlebih dia sudah membuat dirinya dan juga Sakura menderita.

" Sakura – chan " panggil Sasuke lembut. Menyadari suara itu Sakura menghentikan tangisannya.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" kata Sasuke lagi.

" aku tak tau, ibuku.. dia sudah tak ada lagi, ini berarti diriku tak lagi berguna. Sasuke – kun, bawalah aku bersamamu !" pinta Sakura dengan lirih.

" apa kau yakin ?" Tanya Sasuke..

" aku sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi didunia ini. Bawalah aku Sasuke – kun, aku mohon " emeraldnya berfokus apa yang dilihatnya, perlahan terlihat cahaya yang membentuk bayangan seseorang, semakin lama cahayanya menghilang dan bayangan itu semakin jelas. Siapa itu ? apa dia Sasuke ? apa pria tampan yang berdiri dihadapan Sakura adalah Sasuke ?

" apa itu kau Sasuke – kun ?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Kini emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "ayo… Sakura – chan "

Sakura pun menyambut uluran tangannya, ia pun berdiri. Kini mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura erat, sementara Sakura terus memperhatikan seseorang dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah saudaranya.

" aku mencintaimu Sakura – chan" ujar Sasuke yang terus memandang emerald Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut, tak ada yang dikatakannya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah cantik Sakura semakin ingin membawa bersamanya.

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, emerald Sakura semakin melebar, tapi ia pun juga merasakannya. Kini onyx dan emerald itu pun sudah tak terlihat. Mereka pun memejamkan matanya menikmati keindahan ini.

Perlahan sebuah cahaya muncul pada kedua sejoli ini, semakin terang, dan lama-kelamaan cahaya itu semakin redup dan lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menghilang..

 _Disaat orang yang kita cintai tak lagi menemui kita, itu berarti ia sedang menunggu kita disana. Ibu.. tanpamu aku bukan apa-apa didunia ini, maafkan aku, aku yakin ini bukan kemauanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, jadi aku putuskan untuk menyusulmu._

 _Sasuke – kun… tak kusangka kita mempunyai sebuah ikatan, tanpa kusadari kau terus memperhatikanku, terus menghawatirkanku. Aku yang tak bisa melihatmu namun mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Cintaku tak hidup didunia ini, namun disana cintaku akan terus hidup. Sasuke –kun .. aku mencintaimu_

~The end~

Harunia (Dia)  
 _ **AS**_


End file.
